Mid Night
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Menma pindah tempat tidur tengan malam karena mimpi buruk yang didapatnya. karena takut diejek Naruto,Menma akhirnya menyusup ruSasu/MPREG/Sho-Ai.DLDR.:D


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSasu/Sho-Ai/Mpreg**

**Mid Night**

* * *

Kebiasaan Naruto setelah bercinta adalah pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, setelah istirahat sebentar tentunya. Kemudian keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung terlelap – setelah melap tubuh Sasuke, memakaikannya piyama dan merapikan selimutnya. Biasanya Sasuke tidak akan merasa terganggu, malah membiarkan Naruto sesukanya. Kebiasaan itu Naruto dapat setelah Sasuke melahirkan Menma. Mungkin takut, kalau-kalau Menma menerobos masuk, padahal mereka – terlebih Sasuke – masih dalam keadaan _naked_.

Seperti malam ini, setelah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Sasuke, Naruto keluar kamar dan duduk di depan Televisi, didepanya terdapat sebotol _Red Wine_ yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas. Beberapa _snack_, dan juga segelas air putih. Perhatiannya terpusat sepenuhnya pada layar Televisi, tak memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-endap kearah kamarnya dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Menma sedikitnya tau kebiasaan Naruto, Tou-sannya itu sering menonton di tengah malam, mematikan semua lampu, dan hanya penerangan dari TV. Menma kadang berpikir, 'Apa Kaachannya mengusir Touchannya dan menyuruh Touchan tidur di sofa?', tapi ditepisnya ketika pagi muncul, dan kedua orang tuanya bersikap seperti biasa. Kebiasaan itu agaknya sedikit menguntungkan Menma saat ini. Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar Nagato tentang hantu pohon sakura yang tumbuh dekat kolam renang sekolah, malam-malam Menma dipenuhi dengan adegan kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu. Padahal, ketika mendengarnya di Sekolah, Menma hanya memasang _poker face_, seolah tak peduli. Bahkan mengatai teman-temanya 'Bocah'. Tapi dalam hati bocah 7 tahun itu, perasaannya sudah ketar-ketir. Gen Naruto ketika kecil, tampaknya mengalir dengan sempurna di dalam darahnya.

Jadilah malam ini, tepat pukul 2 pagi, Menma bangun dengan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, kedua pupil birunya mengecil, detak jantungnya tak teratur. Menma menyelusuri kamarnya, seolah mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya tak berada di dalam kamarnya. Sedetik kemudian, Menma melompat dari ranjangnya, membuka pintu dengan pelan, ketika mendapati Touchannya menonton, Menma menghela nafas lega.

"Uhh,sebaiknya Menma cepat," gumamnya. Dengan langkah pelan-pelan, Menma berjalan menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya, takut Naruto tahu dan mengejek Menma penakut. Begitu memasuki kamar, Menma langsung berjalan cepat menuju ranjang,daan-

BRAAKK

Terpeleset dengan tidak _elite_nya.

"Ngh~" Sasuke mendesah pelan, sedikit terganggu dengan suara berisik yang dibuat Menma, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik sebentar kearah kamarnya, mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menggeleng,

"Mungkin Sasuke jatuh dari ranjang," ikirnya watados.

Sedangkan Menma hanya meringis, "Apa ini? Kog dikamar Kaachan ada lengket-lengket kaya gini?"pikirnya. Disentuhnya cairan itu, dikeremangan malam, Menma dapat melihat cairan lengket itu. Warnanya putih, didekatkannya ke hidungnya,"bau," refleks Menma menjauhkan tangannya dari jarinya. Sedikit penasaran, Menma menjulurkan lidahnya, dan, "Rasanya aneh, ini apa sih?". Tak mau membebani pikirannya dengan benda tak jelas itu, Menma berjalan pelan menuju meja kecil disamping ranjang Sasuke, mengambil _tissue_ dan melap tangannya. Setelah membuang _tissue_nya ke tempat sampah di kamar mandi, Menma memanjat ranjang _king size_ orang tuanya, kemudian dengan pelan tidur dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ngh,Menma?" saat merasa ada pergerakandi sampingnya, Sasuke membuka mata dan mendapati Menma disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasukedengan suara serak, kedua kelopaknya dipaksa terbuka, meskipun rasa lelah ditubuhnya masih terasa. Ditatapnya jam weker yang ada di atas meja,

Pukul 02.05

"Menma mimpi buruk Kaachan,boleh ya Menma tidur dengan Kaachan," pinta Menma. Sasuke tersenyum tipis,

"Hn."

Menma tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Menma.

"Oyasumi, Menma."

"Oyasumi, Kaachan."

.

.

.

.

"Hoahm," Naruto menguap dengan lebarnya sembari menggaruk perutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Sebaiknya aku ke kamar saja," gumamnya. Setelah mematikan televisi, Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya, sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Menma dipelukan Sasuke. Dengan pelan, Naruto menaiki ranjang, takut membuat kedua malaikat kesayangannya itu terbangun. Ditatapnya Menma sebentar,"Mungkin Menma mimpi buruk. Tapi kenapa aku tak menyadari pergerakanya?" pikirnya lagi. Tanpa mau memperpanjang pemikirannya, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan Menma diantara mereka. Tak lupa, salah satu kakinya menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Selamat tidur_, Angels_." Dan meluncur menuju dunia mimpi, menyusul Sasuke dan Menma.

.

.

.

.FIN

**A/N :**

**Yeiy, saia balik lagi dengan sebuah fanfic tanpa konflik dan tanpa  
Semoga bersenang senang dengan fic ini, dan semoga sedikit memuaskan para pambaca. oia, ada yang tau apa yang Menma jilat ?  
Akakaakakka  
**

**Special thax :**

_**Widii ; **__**CorvusOnyx**__** ; **__**uzumakinamikazehaki**__** ; **__**haruna aoi**__** ; **__**d34thr1v3r**__** ; **__**Nauchi KirikaRE22**__** ; **__**Elis kuchiki**__** ; **__**Naminamifrid**__** ; Guest Aicinta ; oka ; Ndah D. Amay ; Kim Tria ; Guest ; suira ; **__**Aoi Blues**__** ;**_

_**Omake**_

Begitu bangun pagi, Menma mendapati dirinya tidur sendirian di ranjang kedua orang tuanya. Mengucek mata pelan, Menma dapat mendengar suara-suara ribut dari arah dapur. Nampaknya kedua orang tuanya sedang bercengkrama pagi,seperti biasanya.

Setelah kesadaranya cukup, Menma menuruni ranjang, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ohayou," sapa Menma.

"Ohayou Menma," balas Sasuke. Menma menatap kearah Naruto, sedikit heran kenapa Touchannya itu tidak membalas sapaan Menma. Biasannya Naruto akan berteriak keras, memaksa Menma menutup kedua telinga. Saat tatapannya beradu dengan sapphire Naruto, Menma sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang seperti menahan tawa. Lalu secara tiba-tiba,

"BWAHAHHAHAH?!" Naruto tertawa dengan volume yang keras.

"Menma kemarin tidur sama Kaachan karena takut tidur sendiri kaaaaaannn~" goda Naruto. Menma yang mendengarnya langsung merah padam. Lalu Menma berlari menuju Naruto, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan,

BUK

Memukul bokong Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh dan berlari meninggalkan dapur dengan teriakan keras,

"TOUCHAN BAKA ?!"

.

.

.

**RnR Please. :D**


End file.
